Hogwarts: Present Day
by Pottyhead4ever
Summary: When muggle-born Aubrie Grant received her letter she is whisked away into a world where she feels like she doesn't belong. A new threat rises she must believe in herself and her friends to save Hogwarts. I guess that Hogwarts isn't as whimsical as she expected.
1. Chapter 1

" My daughter is perfectly well behaved, thank you very much!" Hissed a woman as she hung up the phone. Mrs Grant could have been beautiful if she had not looked like she had just smelled somethingterrible, like her own cooking. Her daughter looked  
almostthesame,the first thing you would notice if you met her, you would see her extremely blue eyes that herterra-cotta skin surrounded. Mr Grant was almost the opposite, most people would say he was ugly but Mrs Grant would say  
your Opinion was stupidandyou would end up saying he was quite erm... handsome. He was extremely pale and large, he was the kind of man you would see bossing around lots of people and that's what he did. He was the owner of a large factory  
that makes theydid nothave in kindness or compassion they made up for it in the size of their house. They had a large Victorian house, a large garden that required 15 people to look after and they had a large statue of a toothbrush surrounded  
by a pond in their frontpeople of their small town admired their house so they just gawked at it all day untill it became a hobby.

Unfortunatelythey had just received a call from the headmistress of Aubrie's and Mrs Grant had a long conversation about Aubrie,"I don't care what they say, Aubrie did not blow up her teachers desk, it's rubbish what they say to my daughter."  
Snapped Mr Grant as he chewed on his roast."Aubrie is almost 11 yearsold andshe is a Model student,quite spectacular, right!" Mentioned Mrs Grant as she put down her fork. But of course Aubrie had been silent, she knew the truth, she had blown  
up the desk but how? She had just been thinking abouther teachergiving her a one mark of for correcting him, and she went up to his desk and just blewup. That was it. She wouldn't have to worry about silly teachers anymore, because it  
would be her birthday the following day. Aubrie's bedroom was huge,it was thesize of 12 elephants,her bed was facing the large window, up in thesky there were lots of stars facing her, the stars faded as she closed her eyes untill it was  
pitch black.

Once Aubrie woke up she immediately used her IPhone to check what time it was 10:30, _a hour untill mybirthdays shethought_ , but of course she did not know what was about to happen. 10 minutes past when she gotready and putonher  
favourite dress, it was white with largered polka dots. She tied her light brown hair into a high ponytail and went downstairs, of course it was a five minute walk. When she got downstairs she saw her parents in the patio, anotherfive minute  
/walk, thenshe reached her parents, her deep blue eyes were filled with excitement when she saw a large cake, and finally she saw at least 50 presents, each one was wrapped with red polka dot wrapping. " There's only 49 presents!"Screamed Aubrie  
/"One lessthan last year!"Aubrie began to scream, _how could my parents betray me like this she thought_ , her parents both lookedlike they were about to set off a bomb untill Aubrie saw it.

"A pony!" She screamed Aubrie began to cry again but this time it was of happiness. "Now get up onto thepony, Happy birthday sweetie pie." Mrs Grant beamed as she boosted Aubrie on to the tiny horse. Once she got on the horse she heard the doorbell,butit  
/was different than usual, she was drawn towards the doorbell so she hopped offthe pony and ranto the door. She opened the door to an older woman, in emerald robes," _this is for you" s_ aid the woman as she gave her an envolope,as Aubriereached  
for the envolope it was grabbed by her father. _"_ Hogwarts?What is this, it must be a joke!" questioned Mr Grant as he read the envelope, his eyes were filled with wonder. "I can assure you Mr Grant, this is no joke, now let Aubrie read

the letter!" Said the woman calmly as she ripped the letter out ofhis hand and handed it to Aubrie. " Magic, what is this rubbish? Get out of my house you old bag!" Boomed Aubrie. MacGonagall seemed to not like that, she took out avery decorative  
stick and shot something out of it, the beam had hit her mother's favourite vase. Instead of a turquoise vase it was a large tinted blue mouse, Mrs Grant did not like that. "You're a witch!" Aubrie screamed excitedly "Magicreally does excise,I  
always knew ever since the desk." MacGonagall was finally pleased and told Mr and Mrs Grant more about Hogwarts." _Fantastic Beastand where to find them?_ Where can I get these books?" Questioned Aubrie.

"You will seeMs Grant" MacGonagall said "but first you will need some of your muggle money, you must have plenty of it." Aubrie rushed up stair and took a load of cash from her piggy bank, it must have been 500 euros. "Now grab my hand,apparitionis  
probably much quicker."

All of a sudden they were in an extremely busy area there were lots of people around Aubrie age going through different shops, one boy was staring at a broomstick, while another had just accedently pushed over a bookshelf but amazingly an older manhad  
/used his magic to put it back up again. She began to walk up tothebroomstick but MacGonagall pulled her back and mentioned something about the bank so shebegan to walk quickly towards a large building with a large signsaying

Gringotts, except for the sign had actually spoken the word Gringotts. The line was quite long but Aubrie's view was blocked by a very large man, about 10 feet tall. "Rubeus I see your on official Hogwarts business, who are you with exactly?"OnceMacGonagall  
had said something a girl about a foot smaller than Aubrie had popped out, "Her names Alex, I just got 'ersome books when we ran out of money, by the way I am Profess Hagrid." the abnormally large man answered as he stuckout his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Twenty five thousand galleons! That is a lot, I guess we only need about 100 galleons, the rest you can put in the bank." MacGonagall explained as Aubrie still did not seam to get wizard money,"You see Aubrie, there are knuts, sicklesand Galleons,  
the knutsare worth the least while the-"

"Galleons are worth the most, I get it. It's like medals, bronze to gold, that was obvious." Interrupted Aubrie, annoyed MacGonagall decided to begin shopping. "It's time to get a wand, they're the most important thing. Ollivanders sellsthe  
best wands in all of London, Heck even the world. MacGonagall beamed. Olivanders was dimly lit so Aubrie could barely see a thing, but even she could tell the boxes of wands went on forever. "Hello, Ms.." said a strange man as he walk over  
from across the counter, Aubrie immediately knew it was Ollivander, "Grant... can I choose a wand now." Aubrie snapped Olivander immediately explained how the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around


End file.
